


Untitled

by captainsky



Category: Magical Days The Brats’ Parade (Video Game)
Genre: English not my native language, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsky/pseuds/captainsky





	1. Chapter 1

"I can never repay you," distress clearly can be heard in his voice.

Siegfried pulls the pink haired closer, bringing his strong arms to wrap around the younger. "You're never in debt with me," he plants a soft kiss on top of the shorter's head.

Cyan stays quiet, breathing softly against Siegfried's clothed chest. Overwhelmed by Siegfried's kindness, too hard to form words.

"Are you happy?" The taller breaks the comfortable silence.

Cyan holds Siegfried tighter, he can't describe how happy he is, how thankful he is towards the man. It always has been Siegfried the one who gives him everything, he has nothing to give in return. "I am, thank you," he finally can utter.

He is contented just by having Siegfried close.


	2. Chapter 2

Worry very clear painted in Siegfried's face, "Are you okay?"

Cyan doesn't answer right away. 

"Dizzy," he rubs his temple, trying to get rid of the dizziness. He straightened his posture after a while, "I am okay now though," 

"We can go home if you're feeling unwell," 

Cyan loves the tone Siegfried was using. Soft. It soothes his mind. 

"Nah, it's so nice here," 

it's rare to spend a day like this with the taller, he doesn't want to throw the chance.


End file.
